


Chains

by JoeEva



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: NSFW!Created for Fandom Combat 2016 (Russia)





	

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW!  
> Created for Fandom Combat 2016 (Russia)


End file.
